


Stay Safe (For Me)

by thesoundofnat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus fixed his eyes on him again. “Fine. I think what you did was stupid.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Remus didn’t continue, just kept staring at him in that sad manner. “I’ve done lots of stupid things in my life, Moony. Please, do elaborate.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Safe (For Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

Remus was more quiet than usual, and Sirius knew that it wasn’t a good sign.

“Is something wrong?” He’d tried to sound curious, but it came out rather harsh. Almost impatiently.

Remus turned his gaze toward him. “Everything is peachy.”

“Then why are you acting as if the world is ending?”

Remus sighed, rubbed his temples, closed his eyes. But he didn’t reply.

Sirius was suddenly on his feet. “If you have something to say, Remus,” he started, his voice louder than necessary. “then spit it out. Don’t be shy.”

Remus fixed his eyes on him again. “Fine. I think what you did was stupid.”

“Oh?” Remus didn’t continue, just kept staring at him in that sad manner. “I’ve done lots of stupid things in my life, Moony. Please, do elaborate.”

“Going to see Harry off. I don’t care that you were in your animagi form. That was risky, Sirius.”

Sirius leaned against the wall. They were in the kitchen, alone for the first time in weeks. For the first time in years. It was almost overwhelming.

“Nothing happened, Remus. No need to act like a pissed off mother about it.”

Remus snorted. “I always did mother you, didn’t I?”

Sirius shrugged. “I mothered you, too. James mothered us both. It was a shared role.”

Remus shook his head. “You’re on the run from the world, Sirius. I just want you to be careful.”

“You can’t protect me.”

Something flashed in Remus’ eyes. “I can try.”

And when their lips crushed against each other for the first time in so long, nothing mattered anymore. If Sirius was stuck in this house, at least he was in good company.


End file.
